Curious
by JesseGee
Summary: This is a series of one shots about Trunks, Gotan, Pan, and Bra while they are young and innocent. We all know that kids want to know what things are and how does it work. This is their stories of their mishaps.


**Curious**

**A/n: Curious is a series of one shots about chibi Trunks, chibi Goten, chibi Pan, and chibi Bra. We all know that kids are curious and want to know what things are, how does stuff work, why do their parents say things they're not allowed to say, and so on and so forth. **

**I will update as stories and ideas come to mind. Have any suggestions? Email them or leave a comment in a review. **

**On with the story.**

**I don't own DBZ**

**Soap and Water**

\0/

/ \

Monday

Seven year old Bra and six year old Pan were in Bra's room playing with her toys. Bulma happened to be walking past her youngest child's room when she heard, "Damn it Pan, look what the HELL you did!"

Bulma stood frozen outside of the door shocked. _Did she just say what I think I heard_, Bulma thought. She decided to stay outside of the door and listen.

Inside of the bedroom Pan sat frozen as well. Why in the world was Bra speaking like that? Swearing was a double no, no and Bra knew that. Ooh she was going to get it. "Ooh you're going to get in trouble. You're not supposed to say bad words," Pan informed her friend.

"Nuh uh, not if no one hears me," Bra replied smugly. Bulma decided that now was the time to interrupt their little conversation before it got any worse. She opened the door, and Pan halted whatever she was about to say as she looked up and saw Bulma. Her eyes bugged. _Now Bra's really gonna get it _she thought.

Seeing Pan's reaction Bra turned around and her face reddened instantly. _Uh oh, Busted_. She could tell by the frown on her mom's face that she had heard their entire conversation.

"Bra Vegeta Briefs, you are in so much trouble young lady. I cannot believe that you let those words come from your mouth. You must be picking up bad habit from your father. Ooh, I'm going to have a word with him once I'm through." Bulma was fuming mad. Not only was her daughter using foul language, but apparently she wasn't too concerned about getting caught either. "Pan get all of your things. I think that Bra needs to spend the rest of the day on her room."

Bra frowned. It wasn't fair. She tried to through a temper tantrum, but it didn't work and Bulma just shut the door on her way out.

"Huh, mommy is so mean. She says bad words…and so does daddy. Maybe he will let me come out."

Deciding that this was a good plan Bra opened her bedroom door and screamed as loud as her little lungs would let her.

"DADDY………DADDY………DAAAAAA-DDDY! DADDY," she screamed down the hall one last time.

\0/

/ \

Vegeta was lying on the couch. For once he wasn't training…but it wasn't like it was by choice. Bulma shut down the GR and with her, it wasn't no telling when she'd let him resume his training. _Damn Woman_. But at least he could get some rest right? Wrong. Vegeta's eyes popped open as he heard an ear splitting scream of...

"DADDY!"

What in the hell was this girl screaming about? Wasn't she supposed to be playing or something? So why in the hell was she calling his name?

"DAAAAAA-DDDY"

He tried to ignore it…BUT IT WAS KILLING HIS SENSITIVE EARS. _Damn it! Guess I'd better see what she wants before she bursts my eardrums_, Vegeta thought grudgingly. As he was getting up off the couch, he heard it again.

"DADDY." That did it. That last ear splitting scream caused him to snap.

"WHAT?!" he screamed as he made his way up the stairs. "WHAT?! WHAT?! **WHAT**?! WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP **SCREAMING** MY NAME? I'M HERE NOW SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He was now in her doorway and in her face. Bra was taken aback by her father's reaction. She knew that he would be mad at her for disturbing him…_but not this mad, _she thought as her anger for her mother was temporarily put on hold as she was now slightly scared of her father.

"Well," he said, after he calmed down a considerable amount, but still angry none the less.

"See, uhmm…" she hesitated a little.

"Spit it out already brat," Vegeta said rather harshly. Usually he's not that mean to her, but today was not his day. He was highly annoyed by that Woman and would rather be left alone. But his harshness made Bra upset and in return, she duplicated his frown and crossed her arms over her chest, just as he was doing at that exact moment. She was Vegeta's child no doubt.

"Hmph," she said, turning her nose up at him and, if possible, sneering down at him as if he were a common peasant. Now coming from anyone else would have resulted in their immediate death, but because it came from one of his children, his daughter especially, it actually made him smile. Now Vegeta was amused and curious as to what she really wanted. So speaking to her in as gentle manner that one like him could possess, he asked, "Bra what is the reason that you woke me from a perfectly good nap, practically screaming my ear off for? And it better be good."

Deciding that she now like the tone of her father's voice she decided to grace him with her problem, and her temporarily forgotten anger at her mother returned once more. "Well…mommy said I have to stay here for the rest of the day, but that's not fair because she uses bad words and so do you and she doesn't make YOU stay in YOUR room all day."

Vegeta could see that she was clearly upset. From what she just said, he pieced together that had been caught cursing, which he didn't particularly care for, but since earthlings seemed to care so much, he knew that children with bad mouths were usually punished.

"Well," he started, "you could always come and train with me as your punishment," he finished.

"But daaaa-dddyy. I already did my training today…….and plus…plus mommy said you can't even use the GR for a whole week," she pouted in response to her father's suggestion.

"Stay in your then," he said quite annoyed that she brought up the GR situation. With that he walked off, which only infuriated Bra even more.

_Stupid, big head daddy_, she thought as she slammed her bedroom door and screamed. He was no help at all.

\0/

/ \

Three hours…that's how long she'd been sitting in her room pouting. It was now five thirty…almost time for dinner and her mom had not come to check on her once. Neither had her daddy either. _They're both a bunch a meanies_, she thought as her stomach growled. She then started to cry. It was almost dinner and she feared that her mother wasn't going to feed her. Just then her bedroom door opened and in stepped Bulma. She noticed her daughter crying and walked up to her.

"Bra why are you crying?"

"Because you're not going to give me dinner because I sad bad words. But mommy I'm sorry and I will never say them again. Please, please let me have dinner. Mommy I'm so hungry."

Bulma watched as Bra bawled her little eyes out. It was cute, but she quickly reassured her daughter that that was not the case and that she could indeed have dinner. She then went on to explain to her the reasons why she shouldn't use bad language, and so far she seemed to understand.

"…But Bra I want you to know that the next time I hear you saying such words, I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Boy was she never going to utter another bad word if she could help it. _Soap, yuck!_

"Now go wash up and get ready for dinner," Bulma said as she left Bra's bedroom.

\0/

/ \

Thursday

"…Trunks you stupid big head bastard! I fucking hate you…you get on my damned nerves," Bra yelled. She was just like a mini Bulma on a mini tirade.

"Shut up Bra and go in your room," he yelled back. Gosh she was getting on his last nerves.

"No! You shut up! And I don't have to listen to you! You're not daddy or mommy you stupid dog!"

Trunks just simply grabbed her and shoved her into her bedroom and shutting the door. Quickly he ran to his room and locked the door. His parents were home now, he could sense them. They could deal with their bratty daughter now.

Meanwhile Bra opened her door as Trunks slammed his. She was so furious. She stood in the hall kicking at his door while screaming and cursing.

"Trunks you bitch! Trunks you bastard! TRUNKS YOU FUC-"

It happened so quick, Bra didn't even get to finish her sentence. Bulma seemingly appeared out of thin air, which caused Bra's eyes to widen. Did her mommy know magic? But that didn't matter right now because Bra was staring death in the eyes. Bulma snatched her up quick and made her way to the giant bathroom.

"What did I tell you Bra?" she questioned furiously as she took out a new toothbrush and a bar of soap.

Bra was terrified. She didn't want to eat soap, but she knew that her mother never back down from doing what she said she was going to do. Timidly Bra replied, "You said you'd wash my mouth with soap if I say a bad word again." She was now crying, but Bulma didn't care. Her crying didn't work on her as it did Vegeta.

"Okay, now open up," Bulma said holding a toothbrush full of soap.

"But mommy…I don't want-" As she opened her mouth to protest Bulma shoved the toothbrush into her mouth and proceeded to brush her teeth with the soap. Bra cried the whole time, but she knew without a doubt that she would never, NEVER utter another curse word as long as she lived…for real this time.

\0/

/ \

Friday

Bra ran down the hall to her parent's bedroom, where the both of them were at the moment. She had some really important and exciting news to tell them. When she went to open the door, that's when she heard it.

"Oh my God Vegeta! You are such an ASS. Get the hell out! You get on my _last_ fucking nerves!"

Bra's eyes widened at the words she heard her mother speak. Running down the hall to the bathroom, Bra got a toothbrush and lathered it up with some soap. She then made her way back down the hall to her parent's bedroom where she still heard her mother yelling curses at her father. Bra burst open the door, and with the most serious face that she could muster she said,

"MOMMY! You're not supposed to say those bad words, so now daddy has to wash your mouth out with soap!"

And with that she handed the soap filled toothbrush to Vegeta who smirked evilly at Bulma.

\0/

/ \

**Well…what do you think? Was it good, or was it GOOD? Let me know. **

**Please, please, please…review, review, review!!!**

**Real quick: This particular story was inspired by two of my little cousins. Mind you they are only three, but they were arguing and they youngest of the two said (and I quote) 'shut up with your big eye ass'. **

**Now where in the world do kids learn such foul language?…anyways here you go.**

**Self Advertisement**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES…Straight to the Point and School Dayz and leave a review while you're at it!**


End file.
